Envious
by jinyeoley
Summary: Cemburu. Hal pasif yang sering kali terjadi dan singgah di benak Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol, kekasihnya, berada di dekat seseorang selain dirinya. / "Kau tidak paham atau bagimana? Jaga omonganmu, Baekhyun!" —Chanyeol. / "And, once again,this isn't your falut." —Baekhyun/ Karena terkadang, pertengkaran dibutuhkan pada sebuah hubungan untuk mendekatkannya. [CHANBAEK/GS]


Cemburu. Hal pasif yang sering kali terjadi dan singgah di benak Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol, kekasihnya, berada di dekat seseorang selain dirinya. Ia berpendapat, cemburu adalah hal wajar yang semestinya selalu ada di daftar sikap seorang gadis.

Katakanlah ia bukan gadis yang senang meninjau hatinya untuk selalu terbebani. Terkadang, seluruh indranya masih senang menangkap cepat seluruh detik yang terlompat dalam kilas hidupnya, matanya juga acap menarik kesimpulan dengan sendirinya, tanpa persetujuan serta bukti yang jelas.

Itulah yang ia alami selama masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol. Begitu cepat waktu bergerak, begitu singkat pula tempuh kalanya untuk mendeteksi keraguan hatinya ketika melihat Chanyeol berdekatan dengan Minhee.

Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk sedikit menyadari, bahwa—Chanyeol dan Minhee hanyalah sepasang kakak beradik. Nyatanya, angin musim gugur menerbangkan seluruh benang bernama usaha yang Baekhyun rajut menjadi kesadaran.

Terkadang ia membenci hatinya yang cepat tersinggung.

.

.

**Envious  
**by : _jinyeoley_

**Baekhyun** & **Chanyeol**

Romance & Hurt

.

.

Demam bukanlah penyakit berat yang memerlukan biaya berlebih untuk berobat dan perawatan, Baekhyun mengetahui hal itu sejak dulu. Ia pun juga kerap terserang penyakit kecil yang cukup menyiksa ini.

Gadis itu merapatkan selimut, merasakan desau angin sore mulai merambat masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Sepasang tungkainya telah berada di posisi yang begitu nyaman, membuatnya enggan untuk menarik anjak ke arah jendela—lantas menutup tirai.

Baekhyun menggerutu kecil, memaki suhu tubuhnya yang naik drastis semenjak hadirnya musim gugur yang kini akan menjejak di pergantian musim dingin. Kendati tubuhnya merangkap kalor yang tinggi, namun tetap saja singgungan kecil yang menyentuh kulitnya akan terasa dingin.

Dan, inilah hal yang begitu ia benci dari penyakit demam. Tubuhnya mudah lemas. Namun, sesaat setelahnya ia tersenyum aneh, _tidak ada penyakit yang tak membuat tubuhmu lemas_. Pikirnya sembari memejamkan mata, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengabari Chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia tidak suka menyendiri di rumah. Dan bagian terpentingnya, ia tidak bisa berada jauh dari Chanyeol jika demam menyarangnya seperti saat ini.

Sementara sore mulai merangkak menajauhi tempat, dan digantikan oleh langit gelap malam yang ditabur bintang, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun yang kala itu telah berlabuh di alam mimpi, sama sekali tak merasa bahwa pergerakan pintu kamarnya mengusik.

Selagi pintu kamarnya kian terbuka lebar, sosok jangkung di balik benda berbakal kayu itu menyembul, menampilkan sosoknya yang bersurai kelam. Chanyeol. Pria itu menilik jauh ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk setelah melihat kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap nyaman di ranjang.

Menggenggam ponsel di tangan kiri, tangan kanan Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusap matanya—mengusir kantuk yang sering kali singgah menghadang penglihatannya ketika mendapati Baekhyun tertidur. Ia hanya merasa, sosok Baekhyun yang terlelap seolah memiliki zat adiktif yang menular, membuat kepalanya ringan dan ingin segera menjemput mimpi.

Chanyeol terduduk di bangku terdekat dengan ranjang kekasihnya, lantas bersandar pada badan bangku. Ia menancap pandangan pada layar ponsel, mengernyit samar ketika menyadari bahwa tujuannya ke rumah Baekhyun adalah atas permintaan gadis itu sendiri.

"Baekhyun?" suaranya mengoyak keheningan malam di kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu mendesak tubuhnya mendekati wajah kekasihnya. Matanya memicing tajam, ia mendapati corak kemerahan yang terbubuh rata di kisar wajah Baekhyun. Entahlah, jemari Chanyeol tergerak lancar untuk mendarat di atas kulit Baekhyun.

Kalor di tubuh Baekhyun turut merambat di permukaan tangan Chanyeol, melukis kerutan di dahi pria itu. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, sembari memundurkan badan, kembali bersandar pada badan bangku. "Demam 'kan? Sekarang kenapa lagi, coba?" Chanyeol menggumam seraya bangkit dari posisi terduduknya, beranjak mendekati tirai jendela yang terbuka lebar di dekat lemari pakaian.

Sesaat setelah jemarinya melajur menutup tirai kamar Baekhyun. Gumaman kecil menyeruak masuk melalui indra pendengarannya, menjeda pergerakkan tangan Chanyeol. Tulang lehernya terpaksa menoleh ke arah sumber gumaman yang tertampung di telinganya.

"Chanyeol?" gumaman itulah yang terdengar pertama kali di indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Pria itu sigap menoleh, mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap matanya dengan gerakan imut, Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, merasa gugup dengan pendapat yang hilir di kepalanya barusan.

Ia melompat spontan menuju ranjang Baekhyun, membiarkan kakinya menekuk demi menopang berat badan di samping tubuh kekasihnya. "Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" pria itu bertanya setelah menilik adanya peluh yang membasahi kening Baekhyun.

Ia kontan menyeka peluh Baekhyun sembari menunggu respons dari bibir gadis itu. "Hm, kapan kau sampai?" gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, terduduk dengan kemampuannya. Chanyeol membuang napas, "Aku bertanya, kenapa malah balik tanya?" tidak terselip nada marah di kalimat Chanyeol, itu justru sedikit menarik perhatian Baekhyun akibat nadanya yang terdengar seperti keluhan.

Baekhyun menarik ujung bibirnya, mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku demam." Sahutnya seraya terbatuk kecil, merasakan adanya sedikit kendala di pernapasannya. Chanyeol tak membutuhkan komando untuk segera mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Ceruk otaknya mengirim perintah untuk segera bangkit dan menjauh dari ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku beli makan dulu, bagaimana? Di rumahmu pasti tidak ada obat juga 'kan?" Chanyeol mengatakan izin itu selagi tangannya mencari ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas permukaan bangku. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, mengukir senyum ketika mendapati gadisnya tengah mengerjap heran.

"Aku pergi. Jangan—" setidaknya Chanyeol akan menuai nasihat panjangnya jika bukan karena jemari Baekhyun yang dengan sendirinya terulur ke arah jemari lainnya, milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu pergi. Temani aku saja." Gadis itu berujar dengan suara kecil, nyaris terbawa angin malam dan tak masuk pendengaran Chanyeol. Pria itu mengedip sekali, sebelum akhirnya menggurat senyum lebar. Ia kembali terduduk di sisi ranjang, mendekati kekasihnya.

"Bajumu lembap, pasti panas-dingin 'kan? Maka dari itu, lebih baik ganti baju dulu. Aku keluar ya, beneran _kok_—tidak akan lama." Janji Chanyeol, mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Chanyeol. "Iya~" suaranya beralih parau, angin malam menjadikan kondisi Baekhyun kian menurun dan menjauh dari kata baik.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya, sebelum mengubah posisi untuk bangkit. "Aku tinggal ya. Sebentar saja, tidak lama." Sesaat, manik Baekhyun menangkap gestur Chanyeol yang kembali meletakkan ponsel di nakas Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggumam, membalas ujaran Chanyeol seadanya.

Sementara pintu kamarnya menutup perlahan, di detik itu pula ponsel Chanyeol berkedip—menotifikasikan adanya pesan masuk. Baekhyun melirik sesaat, nama adik Chanyeol tertera di sana.

_My sista Minhee-yaaaaaa_.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak dapat menghitung berapa banyak jumlah huruf A yang berada di ujung nama Minhee. Ia hanya dapat mengira ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama itu akan terdengar lucu, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik di antara pening yang merasuk kepala.

Jemarinya terulur untuk menerima ponsel yang ditinggal oleh Chanyeol. Ia membuka pesannya dalam diam, sementara maniknya bergulir membaca rentetan kalimat di dalam sana, hatinya seperti tersiram oleh air mendidih. Panas tubuhnya seolah turut membasuh hatinya.

_Oppa, di mana? Kenapa tidak ada di rumah?_

Baekhyun mendecih spontan. "Apakah Chanyeol wajib mengabarkan Minhee tentang keberadaannya setiap saat?" ia tak merasa bahwa kalimatnya terdengar seperti dengusan, namun ia kembali meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol di atas nakasnya. Sejenak ketika hening merapat mendekati hawa di sekitar kamar Baekhyun, derikan jendela membuatnya tersentak.

Ia menoleh, meskipun kelopak matanya seperti telah tertarik oleh kantuk, namun bunyi derik itu lebih banyak menyeret atensinya. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha fokus pada satu titik yang ia lihat di balik lensa kacamata.

Angin malamlah yang menyinggung permukaan kaca, menjadikan tirai kamarnya terbuai mengombak sesaat. Ia mengernyit, menyadari bahwa malam musim gugur adalah malam terdingin kedua setelah malam di musim dingin. Gadis itu menikmati suasana hening di kamarnya, kembali mengabaikan desau angin malam yang menggila.

"_Chanyeol tadi pakai jaket tidak ya_?" batinnya menerka, merapatkan selimut hingga sebatas dagu. Demam membuatnya mudah menggigil, namun berkeringat di waktu yang sama. Sedikit-banyak menyiksanya, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak meluluskan permintaan Chanyeol untuk berganti pakaian.

Dinginnya malam seolah mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengingat pakaian Chanyeol ketika pria itu beranjak pergi dari rumahnya menuju apotek. Detik berlalu menjadi menit ketika kepala Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh terkaan-terkaan tak terjawab, entah di detik ke berapa, ketika angin malam terasa menerobos masuk ke area kamarnya adalah saat di mana Baekhyun terduduk dengan mata membulat.

"Chanyeol tidak mengenakan jaket!" dan kali ini ia tak membatin, tidak juga menerka, namun menyatakan hal berlabel fakta.

.

.

Langkah kakinya beradu dengan kesibukan malam di susur jalan kota. Langit telah menuang warna gelap, diterangi oleh rembulan penuh, namun kesibukan kota tak akan pernah berujung jika waktu belum menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Baekhyun menyeka peluh selagi angin malam berembus ke kisar udara kota. Demam menjadikan tubuhnya tak bereaksi lebih pada hal-hal yang menyentuh kulitnya, seperti angin malam. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada mantel tebal.

Toko grosir adalah satu-satunya tujuan gadis itu saat ini. Sementara, langkah kakinya terdengar kontras dengan tapak sibuk yang lain, Baekhyun terbatuk. Kondisinya memburuk, ditimbun oleh cuaca yang menyorong segala hal negatif tumbuh pada demamnya.

Kini ia merasa akan segera flu. Setidaknya, tungkainya menjeda ayunan ketika sepasang maniknya mendapati toko dua puluh empat jam dengan kaca sebagai dinding dan menghantarkan sinar lampu dari dalamnya. Baekhyun membuang napas lelah, perjalanannya menuju tempat itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, tapi itu cukup melelahkan bagi seseorang yang tengah terjangkit demam.

Sinar lampu dari dalam toko menyiram sebagian jalanan kota, termasuk aspal yang tengah Baekhyun jejak. Baru saja jemarinya terulur untuk menarik gagang pintu berbakal alumunium, seseorang dari dalam telah membukanya. Baekhyun kontan mendongak, mendapati sosok jangkung kekasihnya dengan mata mengerjap bingung.

"Baek? Kenapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun tak berkutik, diam di tempatnya seperti kakinya telah tertancap tajam di sana. Chanyeol membiarkan lajur buka pintu tokok terhadang oleh tubuhnya, ia menanti jawaban kekasihnya. Perlahan-lahan, kerjapan bingung itu sirna dari mata Chanyeol, terganti oleh sorot penuh tuntut.

Baekhyun menyadari manik Chanyeol beralih warna menjadi kelam. Pertanda kecil bahwa kekasihnya akan marah. Di tengah kesulitannya berbicara lantang, Baekhyun menyahut, "Kau tidak membawa jaket, Chanyeol. Aku membawakanmu—" Baekhyun tak bermaksud untuk memenggal kalimatnya, namun tarikan tangan Chanyeol memotong ucapannya spontan.

Di balik wajah merahnya—karena lelah—itu Baekhyun menurut helaan tangan Chanyeol yang membawanya menuju susur jalan kota yang sedikit panjang jarak dari kata ramai. Chanyeol membiarkan kekasihnya terdiam ketika tubuh keduanya telah saling menyisi dalam kenaan hadap.

Baekhyun mengambil napas, menemani tenangnya malam yang ditebas oleh keramaian jalanan kota. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyerahkan mantel cokelat tebal Chanyeol yang selalu ada di rumah Baekhyun. "Pakailah. Di sini dingin. Kau tidak kedinginan?" Chanyeol bergeming, memandangi paras Baekhyun yang kian memerah, seiring dengan embusan angin yang menerpa keduanya.

Chanyeol membuang napas lelah, tangan kanannya menggenggam plastik. "Baek," ia memanggil lembut, seperti biasa ketika ia sedang mengubur emosinya. Tangan Chanyeol tak kunjung menerima mantel yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun, melainkan memerangkap bahu kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, kau-lah yang sedang sakit, bukan aku." Chanyeol menelengkan kepala, membiarkan wajah Baekhyun mematut ke arahnya. Manik kekasihnya terhadang kerjapan sesaat, hingga uap tipis menyembul dari celah bibirnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun lelah.

"Kau juga manusia, Chanyeol. Kau juga bisa sakit." Baekhyun menyahut, tanpa memahami maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, tidak turut andil dalam membujuk Baekhyun agar gadis itu memahami maksud ucapannya, namun—perasaan cemas kini telah mengikatnya, membuatnya ingin meluapkannya dengan amarah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang berkondisi tak sehat kini berada di luar lingkup rumah yang dingin adalah hal yang membuatnya jatuh terperosok dalam jurang tak berlabel. Ia gagal dalam menjaga Baekhyun. Gagal total. Ia mencatatnya dalam hati.

Memejam sejenak, Chanyeol menarik napas. "Baekhyun, bukan itu maksudku, Sayang." Chanyeol maju selangkah, membiarkan tiga puluh sentimeter menjaraki tubuh keduanya. "Kau sakit 'kan? Kau tahu itu. Sekarang bukan waktumu untuk keluar rumah. Kau yang akan kedinginan, bukan aku." Jelas Chanyeol, menaruh harapan agar kekasihnya ini segera paham, lantas meminta maaf. Jemari Chanyeol terulur, menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutup sebagian wajah.

"Jangankan sakit, Baek. Kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan baik pun, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu keluar rumah. _This is night_, Baek. Seorang gadis tidak boleh keluar malam-malam." Chanyeol mengikis jarak di antara kedua wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun menahan napas selagi dahi Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya. Baekhyun kini paham dengan maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol, ia mengangkat tangan—menautkan telapak tangannya dengan jemari Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu. Maaf. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau sakit juga, Chanyeol? Memang ada yang akan mengurusmu?" pertanyaan yang dihaturkan dengan sepasang kening mereka yang beradu itu membuat Chanyeol terkikik. Baekhyun mengamati kerutan di ujung mata Chanyeol, lantas mengedip sekali.

"Aku punya Minhee yang bisa mengurusku. Memang tidak setiap saat dia mengurusku, Baek. Tapi, dia lebih dari cukup untuk menegurku soal hal yang negatif." Chanyeol masih terkekeh di tengah wajah suram Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul kala mendengar nama Minhee yang terlempar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Gadis itu melonggarkan genggaman tangannya, sigap menjauhkan wajah. "Minhee? Apa gadis seperti dia mampu mengurus kakaknya?" kelopak mata Chanyeol memberikan bingkai yang lebih besar untuk penglihatannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Baekhyun.

Ia mendapati kekasihnya tengah mendecih seraya melempar mantel ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya cepat. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa perasaan dongkol kembali menyergapnya ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama Minhee dalam pembicaraan. Bayangan mengenai pesan singkat yang singgah di ponsel Chanyeol sekitar setengah jam lalu membuat perasaan Baekhyun kian menjauh dari kata baik.

"Baekhyun, kau bicara apa, _sih_? Mulai sekarang, jaga bicaramu, ya." Chanyeol memeringati Baekhyun, gumpalan emosi kembali mengepung Chanyeol, nyaris membutakan jalan lurusnya yang benar. Baekhyun di hadapannya mendecih tanpa penyebab yang diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

"Adikmu setiap hari berbicara frontal begitu, untuk apa aku—" sekali lagi, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menampung niatan untuk menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah-tengah seperti itu, namun jemari Chanyeol yang memukul pelipisnya mengalihkan fokus gadis itu dalam berbicara.

Ia mengerjap, sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa—baru saja—sedetik yang lalu, Chanyeol memukulnya. Menampik pelipisnya seperti toyoran, tidak keras—namun cukup menimbun pening di kepalanya. Baekhyun spontan menyentuh dahinya ketika rabun mulai menghalang penglihatannya, kepalanya pening.

"Kau tidak paham atau bagimana? Jaga omonganmu, Baekhyun!" Ujaran dingin itu dimartil oleh Chanyeol, menengahi kesibukan malam serta dinginnya angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering di permukaan tanah. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dengan telapak tangan yang kerap menyentuh dahi.

Di bawah pandangannya yang mengabur, ia masih dapat menilik ekspresi tak terbaca dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak dapat berlaku lebih selain memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk menerima mantel di genggamannya. "Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli." Gadis itu memalingkan tubuh—berusaha menarik keseimbangan di antara pandangannya yang kabur.

Keduanya tak sadar, bahwa emosi yang menyelubungi mereka akan sedikit-banyak memperoleh pertengkaran kecil. Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi tempatnya berpijak di susur jalan kota, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan taksi ke rumah, ia tidak peduli.

_Chanyeol being mad at me_. Dan itulah hal yang melintas di titik kepala peningnya. Setidaknya, ia tahu—bahwa kesalahannya dalam berbicara mengenai adik Chanyeol tadi adalah hal fatal. _Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika saudaranya dihina dengan kata-kataku seperti tadi? _Ia bahkan bertanya pada batinnya.

.

.

Di detik awal, Chanyeol merasa pergerakan di kakinya tersendat. Itu hanya ilusi, semestinya ia tahu. Beberapa kilasan cepat yang terjadi di menit ke belakang seolah menamparnya telak. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan kelakuannya barusan pada—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya seraya menguap. Kakinya terjulur ke depan, sementara bokongnya ditopang oleh bangku bus. Bus yang ia tumpangi adalah bus yang beroperasi terakhir malam ini. Bus yang akan membawanya menuju pemberhentian di dekat rumah Baekhyun.

Bus yang ia tumpangi begitu surut penumpang, saratlah sisa bangku yang kosong tak terisi, membuatnya dapat berleluasa menguap dan bahkan tertidur. Sayangnya, pikiran mengenai telapak tangannya yang telah menoyor kepala kekasihnya setengah jam yang lalu berseliweran di benaknya.

Ia hanya merasa... sesal mendesak dadanya. Kepalanya terkadang bisa memutar arah ketika emosi tengah berkuasa di kisar tubuhnya, sebaliknya—ia dapat bertingkah lebih bodoh dari Minhee ketika pikirannya kosong, seperti saat ini.

Pemandangan gelap di luar jendela bus adalah hal terkosong yang pernah ia pandangi. Gelapnya menyetarai lingkup kamarnya ketika mati listrik, ia membuang napas, tak sadar jika maniknya telah lama memaku tajam pada autograf gelap yang tidak berarti banyak.

Chanyeol mengulas kejadian yang baru saja ia perbuat di tiga puluh menit ke belakang seraya merapatkan mantel. Mantel cokelat dengan teksturnya yang lembut membuatnya merasa nyaman, senyaman ketika dirinya berada di dekat Baekhyun. Ia nyaris tak memercayai ini, tapi—

_I've already miss her now_. Batinnya gelisah.

Kendati baru tiga puluh menitlah masa yang ia loncati tanpa Baekhyun, tetap saja ia merindukan sosoknya yang selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol mengendus mantelnya. Harum parfum yang nyaris serupa dengan harum parfum adiknya menyeruak masuk melalui indra penciumannya. Ia telah lama mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dan Minhee memakai merek parfum yang sama.

Hanya dengan aroma manis itu, Chanyeol menyadari zat adiktif bernama kerinduan kembali menyerangnya. Ia bergerak resah di atas bangku, menanti pemberhentian sembari merapal kata maaf untuk kekasihnya di rumah.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Membiarkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan demam berjalan pulang ke rumah sendiri, membentaknya, lantas memukul. _Such an idiot boyfriend_. Kakak sepupunya sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Ia memang bodoh karena mudah dibutakan oleh emosi, menelantarkan kekasihnya hanya karena emosi yang telah terbendung dan belum menyurut. Ia menekan bibirnya cemas, _bagaimana dengan keadaannya_?

Ia tahu—mereka yang mudah bertengkar tak akan pernah menopang hal itu selama lebih dari sehari. Di kejap itulah, bus menarik rem di pemberhentian terakhir. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, mengumpulkan keberanian.

.

.

Baekhyun tak banyak melakukan hal lebih ketika kakinya memijak kamar. Kepalanya telah tersiram rasa pening yang seolah hendak meledakkan isi otaknya. Peluh membanjiri kening serta pelipisnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk bergelung di bawah selimut.

Hawa panas dingin masih menjeratnya ke dalam siksaan demam. Baekhyun merasakan pakaiannya beralih lembap saat ini, dibasuh oleh keringatnya. Napasnya terdengar berat, memenuhi udara di sekitar kamarnya yang senyap.

Gadis itu memejam, berusaha mengusir rasa pening yang terus menggelitik kepalanya. Di tengah pening yang mendera bagian otak, benaknya memutar sepotong kejadian yang menimpanya di dekat apotek. Kejadian menyakitkan yang lebih sakit dibandingkan gumpalan cemburu yang pernah menjamah kehidupannya.

Kepalanya menyuruk ke bantal, berusaha menyokong desakan air di matanya yang perih. Demam bukanlah faktor utama dari penyebab mata perih yang diderita Baekhyun saat ini, namun sesak di dadanya yang banyak mendorongnya untuk menangis.

Demam panas-dingin, kepala pening, hidung tersumbat karena flu, kaki kaku, serta napas berat yang dialaminya saat ini bahkan tidak dapat melebihi rasa sakit yang menyorong hatinya telak. Pelipisnya yang terdorong oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol. _Chanyeol's palm_.

Telapak yang terbiasa memulas pipinya ketika dingin merajai cuaca, telapak yang lazim menyingkirkan surainya ketika helaian tersebut menutup sebagian wajahnya, telapak yang selalu memberinya kehangatan—menuntunnya untuk maju dan berbahagia.

Dan di waktu yang sama, telapak tangan besar nan kokoh itu baru saja menghancurkannya. Baekhyun tak ingin menjelaskan sakit berlebih yang bersarang di dadanya saat ini, semua pergerakannya mendenyutkan mumur, ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

"Baekhyun?" dan pendengarannya yang menampung suara dalam dan lembut itu kian meretakkan hatinya. Angan-angannya mengilas suara tersebut agar terus mendesing tajam di ingatannya. "Baek, kau sudah tidur?" dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa suara itu bukanlah angan-angannya. Itu terdengar nyata, begitu nyata, hingga dirinya ingin segera menimbun lubang telinganya dengan alat pendengar atau _earphone_.

Ia tak dapat menoleh, lebih ditepati karena ia tak ingin menoleh ke arah suara dalam tersebut. Ia khawatir, jika dirinya menaruh harapan lebih, suatu masa akan mendatanginya dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang ikut beradu di sana.

"Sayang, kamu tak apa?" dan pertanyaan itu diikuti oleh guncangan ringan di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka sepasang kelopaknya yang mengatup sejak tadi, membiarkan lelehan air matanya kembali meruah lancar, lantas menyerap ke kain bantal.

Ia merasakan sisi ranjang sebelah kirinya seperti tertimpa beban, menjadikannya berderit sesaat. Kali ini, Baekhyun yakin sepenuhnya bahwa seseorang tengah berada di kamarnya. Ia menoleh perlahan, tak mengizinkan tangannya untuk sekadar mengusap air yang membuat lajur kecil di pipinya.

Kerutan alis Chanyeol termakan pandangannya, ia sesenggukan, menahan isakan yang seperti tengah menarik paksa rongga tenggorokannya yang tersendat. Kelopaknya mengerjap, selagi hening memeluk hawa di sekitar kamar Baekhyun.

Pria berlabel Chanyeol itu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap wajah. "_Are you crying_?" pertanyaannya dibarengi dengan telapak tangan besar Chanyeol yang mengayun ke arah wajahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meneguhkan diri untuk menerima tamparan lagi. Namun dalam hitungan kejap saja, ia dapat segera merasakan jemari kekasihnya merambat pada pipi, menyapu buliran air mata yang terjejak di sana.

Hening kembali melanda detik waktu yang berjalan, keheningan tersebut ditemani oleh gongongan anjing tetangga yang bersahutan—jauh di luar rumahnya. Sementara Chanyeol tak lagi mendapati air mata Baekhyun, pria itu beralih memulas pipi gadisnya. Baekhyun tersadar, bahwa telapak tangan lembut itu kembali menjamah lembut kulitnya, dan—

_I've missed it, even if a few moments ago i've already felt it too_. Batinnya, meresap setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia berharap agar demamnya segera turun hanya dengan keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun," panggilan itu membuat atensi Baekhyun teralihkan. Ia mendapati aliran hangat segera merambatnya ketika menilik sirat cemas di mata Chanyeol. Pria itu kian mendekatinya, sementara Baekhyun tidak ingin bergerak, membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Kau tahu... aku tolol." Pernyataan yang sukses melukis kerutan dalam di kening Baekhyun. Gadis itu membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi tegap sempurna, selagi gumpalan gelap seperti tengah melingkar di kisar tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu, bahwa kekasihnya tengah memendam emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, bahkan... kau boleh mencari pria lain yang lebih—"

"—tunggu!" Baekhyun memenggal ocehan Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Telinganya sedikit bereaksi lebih ketika menyadari adanya kata '_cari pria_' yang dimartil oleh kekasihnya. Ia berdehem, tenggorokannya kering, terlebih sisa tangisnya seolah masih menyendat ucapannya.

"Kau bicara apa, Park?" sejak dulu, Chanyeol telah mengetahui tabiat kekasihnya yang akan memanggil dirinya dengan marga apabila terselip sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, mengalihkan tangannya pada saku mantel, seolah sedang memberi sinyal kepada gadis itu bahwa objek yang tengah ia tuding adalah mantel cokelat kenaannya.

Baekhyun mengerling sesaat ke arah mantel Chanyeol, itu adalah mantel yang diantarnya barusan. Mengingat hal itu, membuat jantung Baekhyun menghentak cepat, khawatir menyelubungi relung hati. Chanyeol membuang napasnya, terdengar berat dan penuh sesal. Baekhyun dapat membacanya, meski dengan telinga yang terus dibayang-bayangi oleh bentakan Chanyeol setengah jam yang lalu di depan apotek.

"Aku mengecewakanmu, tak bisa menghargaimu, dan terlebih—aku menyakitimu." Pria itu menunduk, menyembunyikan sirat lelah serta penyesalan yang tergambar di paras tampannya. Baekhyun menyadari, hatinya sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya bersedih, itu semua membuatnya turut bersedih.

Baekhyun mengontrol napasnya yang masih tersengal sedikit, setelahnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa sesak di dadanya masih tersisih, namun hatinya lebih sakit lagi ketika mengetahui kekasihnya yang terliput sesal seperti saat ini.

Ia mengalungi lengannya di leher Chanyeol, tak membutuhkan komando untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, kembali menopang air yang mendesak matanya. "—maafkan aku, aku tahu kau tak suka jika aku keluar malam hari seperti tadi, aku tahu." Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tak sadar bahwa tindakan itu justru membuat lubang hidungnya menampung harum _mint_ di tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa lengan Baekhyun telah mengalungi lehernya, ia ragu-ragu turut mendekap kekasihnya, menyesap aroma sampo gadisnya yang ia rindukan. Katakan ia gila, karena tiba-tiba saja merindukan semua hal yang bersangkut-paut dengan Baekhyun.

"Kamu tidak salah _kok_. Salahmu dari mana, Sayang?" ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun, mengikuti gerakan kekasihnya yang mengistirahatkan dagu pada bahu. Ia bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun, membuang napas pendek-pendek—mengubur emosi bertumpuk di dadanya.

"_I'm such a fool. I don't even know how to be grateful to have you. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. And, here you are—being amazing as yourself, still helped me to deliver a jacket in the middle of a cold night, and worrying myself at times when you sick like this_." Chanyeol berujar cepat, tak ingin Baekhyun menyelanya barang sedetikpun, pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Penyesalan yang bersemayam di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol seolah akan enyah ketika sepasang lengannya meneguh kuat pada dekapannya.

Baekhyun mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilafalkan dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol. Memahami sepenuhnya arti dari kalimat Chanyeol, ia tersenyum. Ia sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol, ia tahu—Chanyeol yang gugup akan selalu berujar cepat seperti tadi.

Ia mengusap punggung belakang kepala Chanyeol, membiarkan kekasihnya bernapas lancar, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga merasakan napasnya terus memberat seiring dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Ingat, ia mengidap demam saat ini.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Chanyeol menggeleng dalam pelukannya ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Terpaksa, ia merenggangkan dekapan demi memandang paras kekasihnya secara langsung. Ia memerangkap bahu Baekhyun, meyakinkan mata Baekhyun untuk mengarah pada miliknya.

"Aku membuatmu menangis, padahal kau sedang sakit. Aku membentakmu, sementara kau sudah berbaik hati mengantarkan jaket padaku. Aku—memukulmu, selagi kau sama sekali tak memiliki salah. Aku lebih dari idiot, sekarang kau boleh menamparku." Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak keinginan Chanyeol, sementara tangannya menggenggam jemari Chanyeol.

"_First, you're not a fool, honey. You're the most gentle man i've ever met_." Baekhyun meletakkan tangan Chanyeol pada pipinya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali merasa jemari Chanyeol berada tepat di genggamannya. Chanyeol mendengarkan penuturan Baekhyun dengan mata yang terfokus pada wajah merah Baekhyun.

"_Second, you don't have to be grateful to have me, bacause i'm just a regular treasure. That should be me... to be grateful to have an understanding boyfriend like you_." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya ketika menyadari bahwa napasnya mulai terasa berat untuk ditarik, Chanyeol mengangkat alis setelahnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, kau harus tahu—kau itu sempurna." Dan motivasi itu selalu dilontarkan Baekhyun, kalimat yang selalu menjadi faktor penyesalan Chanyeol ketika kejadian seperti ini akan terulang suatu saat nanti.

_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sempurna jika telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu?_

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang, ia turut berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun—tanpa gulungan selimut yang menutup tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol menyisi tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Menciptakan jarak kecil di antara keduanya.

"_And, once again—this isn't your falut_." Kali ini, Chanyeol menyela ujaran Baekhyun. "Kenapa ini bukan salahku, Baek? Jelas, ini salahku. Maafkan aku, ya." Baekhyun mengukir senyumnya seraya memeluk lengan Chanyeol, ia butuh istirahat, namun kepalanya terlalu pening hingga dirinya sangat membutuhkan sandaran, lengan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf," Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ujaran Baekhyun, mengusap kepala gadisnya—seolah dirinya sedang mengusir pening gadis itu. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa—apalah arti obat jika _obat_ sesungguhnya telah bersedia menemaninya di sini.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil di tengah hening. Chanyeol menggumam.

"—maaf, karena sudah bicara yang macam-macam soal Minhee. Aku... aku tak suka jika kau begitu perhatian pada adikmu. Bahkan hingga membelanya." Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa kekasihnya tengah menggembungkan pipinya, Chanyeol tak memerlukan waktu beranjak menjadi lebih lama untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun. Menyentak pergerakan Baekhyun, ia yang bahkan sedang demam merasa bahwa tensi darahnya menggunung naik dalam hitungan detik.

Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah terkekeh geli, "Kau itu lucu sekali, _sih_! Kekasih siapa? Beruntung sekali pria itu telah memiliki gadis seimut ini." Chanyeol menekan-nekan pipi gadisnya yang memerah padam—ronanya menyebar hingga ke telinga bahkan. Chanyeol terkikik lagi, tak peduli bahwa jantung yang bersembunyi di balik tulang rusuk Baekhyun sedang berdentum keras.

"A—apaan _sih_?" ia memukul lengan Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk bercanda. Dan, pria itu tak pernah mengambil serius pukulan ringan di lengannya tersebut. Ia beralih memeluk Baekhyun, sepertinya ia akan menginap di rumah kekasihnya untuk malam ini.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil lagi, mengoyak keheningan yang sempat singgah setengah menit. Chanyeol berdecak sembari tersenyum, "Apa lagi, sekarang?" tanyanya tanpa menutup senyum lebarnya.

Kepala Baekhyun yang terbenam di sela bahunya menyuruk lebih dalam, "_I only ever wondered why we often quarrel_?" pertanyaan itu memusnahkan senyum di wajah Chanyeol, terganti oleh raut berpikir keras yang serupa dengan kala maniknya mendapati soal-soal rumit di kampus.

_Quarrel_, pertengkaran. _Apa ya? Kenapa Baekhyun dan aku sering bertengkar seperti tadi, ya? _Ia bergelut dengan batinnya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengatupkan matanya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "—Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah bertengkar. Suho dan Kris tak pernah bertengkar hingga lebih dari satu jam, itu pun sebenarnya hanya permainan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Keduanya terlalu sayang satu sama lain." Baekhyun mendongak, memandang manik kelam Chanyeol yang tengah menrajut cabang untuk berpikir.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertengkar?" Baekhyun mengguncang lengan Chanyeol, menuntut jawaban dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun mendapati bulu kuduknya meremang ketika menilik senyum lebar Chanyeol yang nyaris menyentuh telinganya, ia mengerutkan kening ketika Chanyeol memandangnya spontan, menunduk begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Because... sometimes, the quarrels among relations is one thing that can make it close_." Tanpa menyingkirkan senyum menawannya, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Membiarkan kalor di tubuh Baekhyun tertular pada tubuhnya.

"Sadar, tidak? Jika kita tidak bertengkar, hubungan kita akan datar-datar saja? Tidak ada yang meminta maaf, tak ada yang berterima kasih, tak ada yang menawarkan pelukan, tidak ada yang—"

"_Okay, cheesy boy. I understand_." Baekhyun mengapit hidung Chanyeol dengan jemarinya, menyaksikan ringisan kecil kekasihnya yang diikuti tawa manis. Baekhyun semestinya telah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah pria pandai merayu seperti tadi.

"_Okay, cheesy girl. Let us sleep together tonight_," Dan, Chanyeol sigap menyibak selimut tebal milik Baekhyun demi melindungi tubuh keduanya ke dalam gumpalan kain yang sama. Baekhyun ingin menjerit, namun tenggorokannya masih sakit.

"Minum obatnya besok ya~" Chanyeol merajuk lucu sebelum tangannya menyembul dari dalam selimut untuk mematikan lampu nakas. Sementara, Baekhyun berdecak di tengah kegelapan kamarnya.

"Terserah, aku mengantuk."

.

.

"Baek,"  
"Ck, apa lagi?"

"Aku sayaaaaang~"  
"Iya, aku tahu! Sudah, tidur!"

.

.

"Chanyeol,"  
"Hm?"  
"Aku juga sayaaaaang~"  
"Iya, aku tau! Sudah, tidur!"

.

.

**/fin./**

.

.

_Ending_-nya kacau. Saya tahu. Bingung mau ngomong apa. _Feel free to review_. Siders juga dipersilakan. Yang mau nge-_favorite_ saya larang keras kalau gak mau _review_. Intinya? Jangan nge-_fav_ kalau gak _review_. Makasih.

Maaf atas typo. Percakapan memang sengaja saya buat _sedikit_ tidak baku, hanya untuk meluruskan suasana.

Tertanda,  
jinyeol (**25-07-14**)


End file.
